Guilt
by Beywriter
Summary: It has been a month since Ray took his own life, Kai now feels the burdens of guilt. how will Kai come to terms with what he's done? This is the Sequel to "Outcast"


**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

STOP! You have to read "Outcast" first and there is bad language in this chapter

**Guilt **

**Kai P.O.V.**

"_Kai, I have to tell you something"_ Ray's voice was still strong in my memory, even the memory of those two days, yeah even a month after that incident.

"_Kai for sometime now I have been having certain feelings."  
"Kai...I love you" _a tear fell from my eye, I don't remember crying about much except for this.  
I still remember the anger that flashed through my being, why did I get angry?  
I destroyed his world, I killed him, I thought I could never be like Boris, but I am.  
_"I hope we can still be friends" _I remember the smile on his face, the hand I slapped away, I looked at my hand that hurt the one I love.  
_"Ray Kon, you are no longer a part of the Bladebreakers! Get out of my SIGHT." _I can't believe I said that.  
_"Kai?" _He pleaded with me, why didn't I listen? WHY?

"_Don't Kai me!" _I slapped Ray, he fell of the rock, I kicked him, I physically assaulted him, I belong in prison._  
"You are a disappointment, a waste of space, a fucking GAY, Kon, go die slowly and painfully because no one wants you, not even your White Tiger friends"  
_Those memories still haunt me, I can't believe I did that, I don't usually loose my cool but why did I?

I remember the day after I went to the grave site.  
It was raining, I keeled by the cross and looked down, cried and begged for his forgiveness.  
_"I'm so so sorry, I didn't want this to happen, I never wanted this to happen, you were one of the best on our team, probably better than me in different areas, you were a valuable member of the team"_ I did pull myself together.  
_"I'm sorry, you don't have to forgive me good bye Ray Kon...I love you"  
_I remember saying that before I left and went back, the others haven't forgiven me, I haven't forgiven me, never will, I forced an innocent soul to take their own life, I'm **NOT **like that, I know I'm a little cold hearted but I don't...I did make someone kill them self.  
"Ray, I'm so sorry, your probably sick of hearing me apologising and begging to be forgiven" I said aloud to the lone room, hoping to hear a reply, but like each time I get no response.

I just want to rip off the offending hand, if could go back and change things, I would, when he confessed his feelings I should have embraced him and kissed him...confessing that I love him too.  
Tears start falling again, I lay down on my bed, the memory of that day going through my mind, it was painful and torturous, seeing the teen I loved in a ball crying in pain and misery, I should have gone back instead of watching his world fall apart.  
I remember standing there watching him cry, I smirked at it too, I was happy at someone's misery.

My action had basicly destroyed the team if it wasn't for their goal to become World Champions in Ray's memory, they would have given up beyblading, they hate me, the white Tigers hate me, I'm not expecting their forgiveness but we will win the Championships in my friends memory...I can't take this pain anymore.  
I look at Dranzer and pick up the blade and cut my finger enough to draw blood, I can't go on living.  
I approached the wall and write on it "I love Ray Kon R/K forever"  
I slide open the window, were seven floors up, below me is four lanes of traffic, if the fall doesn't kill me, the traffic will, I look over a tear falls from my eye straight down, the door opens behind me in the room.

"Kai, we have...STOP!" Tyson ran forward and I climb up on the ledge and fell, Tyson caught me.

"Killing yourself is not the right step Kai, if you do love Ray, you will keep living, keep his memory alive"  
"LET GO!...I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HIM! ANYMORE" I yell, I dug my hand into Tyson's arm, I hear him groan in pain but he keeps his vice grip.  
"KAI, we need you!" he yells.  
"I killed Ray, you hate me, Ray's team hates me, you all hate me, LET GO!" Tyson pulled me up enough so I punched Tyson in the stomach, he recoiled and let me go.  
"KAI!" he yelled.  
"DRAGOON!" his bitbeast emerged and went to rescue Kai but he fell too fast and hit the traffic.  
**End Kai P.O.V.**

* * *

**Tyson P.O.V.  
**I looked over the sill as Dragoon returned and apologized for not catching Kai.  
I turned around and saw Max and Kenny frozen to the spot in horror of what happened.  
It was then we noticed the blood writing on the wall, he had taken his own life to be with the one he loved, it was like Romeo and Juliet.  
**End Tyson P.O.V.  
**

* * *

**Max P.O.V. (One week later)  
**With Kai now dead it was impossible to win the American tournament, we had sent in a forfeit note to Mr. D, we took Kai's body to China where we met the White Tigers again and told them the news that Kai had taken his own life to be with the one he loved.  
So we took Kai's body to Ray's grave which now had flowers growing around it.  
We dug a grave next to Ray's and put Kai's body in before closing it.  
"We are here today to say good bye, a month after Ray had killed himself so wrongly, we are here to say good bye to a friend, a friend who we hated for driving Ray to commit suicide but we have to respect for him, he must have loved Ray so much to have killed himself just to be with Ray, we now commit his body to the ground, but that grave is not filled with one thing, also our chances of winning, he took those to the grave" We buried Driger who we gave to Lee in a box with Dranzer, I'm sure they would have wanted it like that.  
**End Max P.O.V.  
**

* * *

**Kenny P.O.V. (twelve years later)  
**It only feels like it happened yesterday we lost our close friends, but now in a way...there still here, Tyson had a son with Hilary that they called Kai, Mariah also had a son, were not sure who the father is but they called there son Ray, we still see both the children and are close, they were named after our friends...to carry on there spirit and there memory, we gave them Driger and Dranzer, the power behind our lost friends, so now it feels like there still here with us, I hope Ray and Kai will be proud of them.  
Sometimes I wonder, will we meet them again? And where and when will that be?

Author notes

Beywriter: Ok, here's the sequel I decided to make out of sheer boredom  
Tyson: You like torturing us...don't you?  
Beywriter: Only when I get headaches  
Max: Thanks so much for reading, please spend a couple of moments just to share your opinion with this fic!  
Beywriter: I'm amazed at how many reviews the first one got, I never expected this amount! why not thank them now?

Ray: A huge thanks to Lirin Sama, ShadowYin-Yang, StZen and OnlyNotReally for reviewing!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


End file.
